Talk:Dramon-type
Untitled Which Digimon are Dramon but don't have it in their names? 23:03, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Do we count the following? * Shadramon * Technodramon *Gaiomon (Samudramon) *Death Airdramon *Dracomon + Cyberdramon *Dracomon *MailBirdramon + Golemon *Babydmon (Babydramon) *Earthdramon 19:07, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Dramon since the dramon killers hurt wargreymon himself, doesnt he count as a dramon :I can see that. Lanate? 14:08, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I mean, in their description on his page it states they are effective against the dramon and this puts himself at risk. Only way that could even make sense is him being a dramon. j_spencer93. btw i am also the account of heartlesslove93 had to make it because my original one wont work. :I need to re-examine the profile, but it is possible that it harms him separately from him possibly being a Dramon. Still, he is a dragon. 02:45, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Dramon-species Should this be moved to the above to go in line with our other "-species" pages? Lanate (talk) 03:06, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :It romanizes as "Dramon-type" in Dracomon's profile, so it might be better to move the other pages to "-type"? 03:41, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I'd agree to that. Lanate (talk) 02:21, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Appmon What about Appmon? I wanted to put Raidramon and Weatherdramon in the article for some time, but I forgot, and I don't want to edit war Chimera-gui's reversion of Nelsolino's edit. Was there ever a discussion about this issue? 23:55, January 27, 2017 (UTC) :The opening line states Digimon... I'd honestly rather keep it separate unless Appmon states it has an equivalent group. Lanate (talk) 01:25, January 28, 2017 (UTC) ::As Lanate noted, the reason I reverted Nelsolino's edit was because the opening line explicitly states Digimon and Appmon are a separate lifeform with no known equivalent group to that. Chimera-gui (talk) 01:52, January 28, 2017 (UTC) :::I still feel like we should include the Appmon, even though they're a separate group. After all, their pages say that their names are derived from "Dramon".Legognocchi101 (talk) 02:05, January 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::The problem is that the Dramon-type has only ever had significance in Digimon lore and specifically Adventure lore do to WarGreymon's Dramon Destroyer gauntlets while neither the type itself nor the gauntlets exist in the Appmon universe as far as I know. The name thing was presumably done because of convenience and familiarity. Chimera-gui (talk) 02:16, January 28, 2017 (UTC) :::::On the flipside, we really shouldn't remember the Dramon-type on Appmon etymologies if we go this route. Lanate (talk) 04:40, January 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::::We can change Dramon-type to just if you want since that's what Dra is derived from. Sound good? Chimera-gui (talk) 04:48, January 28, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Could we just do a see also? The "Dramon" in the Appmon names is clearly meant to reference the Digimon group, even if it's not denoting membership. 19:23, January 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::I see no issue with treating it as a meta reference since despite being separate lifeforms, Digimon and Appmon do share the same naming convention. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:58, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Reviving this topic that Weatherdramon's name has been officially romanized as Weatherdoramon. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:37, February 25, 2017 (UTC) :if we split the List of Dramon into Digimon and Appmon subheaders, I think I'll be good. Lanate (talk) 05:01, February 25, 2017 (UTC)